A Starlit Evening
by Sakura Diaries
Summary: Prom Night. A chance for Natsume to show that he has feelings for a certain little tangerine after all.


**A Starlit Evening**

Natsume was starting to get nauseas. The blinking lights were blinding him. The loud music was deafening. The not so pleasant smell of various foods was wafting through his nostrils. His fangirls were also hovering dangerously close to where Ruka, Tsubasa and he were sitting. He had given them his fiercest glare but it seems that without the presence of their girlfriends, their fangirls were back in action.

Speaking of girlfriends…

_Where the hell is she? _

His ruby eyes scanned the room with one glance, and then sighed in frustration. It was well over a half an hour since he had arrived in this godforsaken dance together with his best friends. The girls had requested for them to meet there at the dance which made them a bit skeptical at first but after a couple of good persuading methods, they were succumbed to their girlfriends' will without much fight. _Manipulative bitches._ Natsume thought irately.

"Oi Natsume, calm down, will you? Stop setting fire on every _little_ thing!" Sumire said angrily as yet another one of the bouquets turned into crisps. She was the leader of the prom committee and as the leader; she was also in charge of keeping _literally_ hot impatient boys from ruining the party. "Mikan is going to be here any minute now anyway…" And as if on cue, the girls came waltzing in without further ado.

Unfortunately, Natsume was drinking his red wine when Mikan together with Hotaru and Misaki entered the dance hall – and he promptly choked.

He was happy to see Tsubasa and Ruka did the exact same thing – it made him feel less stupid.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Natsume could only stare at her.

Mikan was dressed in a simple yet stunning princess cut emerald gown. It accentuated her curves and complimented her fair creamy skin. Her auburn hair was in curls, framing her face beautifully. In short, and as far as Natsume was concern, she hung the moon and the stars.

"Wow." Natsume breathed as Mikan went to him. "You look beautiful."

A small but noticeable blush graced her cheeks as she managed a small "Thanks." Mikan only believed him when he said that, not because he was her boyfriend but because he was the only one capable of making her feel beautiful even when she's in sweat. He saw her smile brightly as she too took in his handsome features. The way the tux flattered every bit of him. The way he hadn't bothered to brush aside the loose strands of hair that got into his eyes. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Of course I don't." was the arrogant and seemingly offended reply. "What took you so long?"

"Erm… Misaki-chan said that we should arrive fashionably late… I think, ne Misa-" Mikan glanced around her to find Misaki, Tsubasa, Hotaru and Ruka were already off in their little worlds.

Natsume shook his head. "Whatever."

"So…"

"…"

Oh this is _comfortable._

If this happened years ago, when they were still bickering like idiots and she was still smacking him for being a pervert -oh wait, she still does that-, he would have no or less problem handling this situation. But it's different now… Yes, they have a _relationship_ if what you can call what they have one anyway. It was through some very well-planned event by their friends that they both ended up saying they have feelings for each other. The sad fact was Mikan had said those three words that Natsume can't say…yet and he knew it was slowly and painfully killing her.

"Come on," Natsume said after a few moments of awkward silence as he stood abruptly and went towards the balcony. Once they were both in the balcony and thankfully alone, Natsume breathed heavily. _Damn it._ Why the hell was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?

"I-I just wanted to give you my present." _Great, now I'm stuttering_.

"A pre-present?" Mikan stuttered as a blush crept up her cheeks which Natsume didn't miss. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. "You know you didn't have to get me anything…I-"

"I know I didn't, Mikan." Natsume snapped, thrusting a small flat box to her. "Just open it."

He looked away quickly, shoved his hands on his pockets. He was feeling nervous although it was not obvious why – to him anyway. It was just Mikan for god's sake! So what if she didn't like the gift? The important thing is he bought her a gift when he didn't even want to!

He stole a look from her and saw that she had opened the gift and was now holding the pearl necklace with a blank face.

"It's…" Natsume felt his breath stop for a moment when he heard Mikan spoke. "It's beautiful, Natsume-kun. Thank you." She said softly, looking straight at him.

Another noticeable blush framed Mikan's cheeks when she spoke again, her voice unsure. "Um, ca-can you put it o-on for me? But if you don't want to… I'll understand…"

Quicker than lightning, Natsume grabbed the necklace from her hands.

"Turn around." He instructed and when Mikan did, he carefully pushed her long hair upwards, off her neck, to give him access. For the second time that night, he felt nervous. His hands were shaking and it took a couple of long minutes before he had fixed the clasp securely and then dropped his hands to his sides. He felt stupid that it had taken a long time for him to tie a stupid necklace but when Mikan turned around, the bright smile on her face threw that little feeling out the window.

"Thanks again, Natsume-kun. I'm so sorry I didn't get you a gift too…"

His eyes caught the white marble that came into the form of the newly polished necklace he had given her. The necklace fitted her perfectly and the fact that it was just there, for everyone to see and…it struck him in an odd way.

"I wanted to give you something special but my allowance didn't give me much and even when I worked for it…"

_God, save me._ Natsume thought wildly as his heart begun beating at a mad pace. _Don't do it. Natsume, don't you fucking dare do it. Don't say it-_

"I really am sorry… I promise I'll give you a present next time…"

"_I love you…Mikan."_

Mikan felt her heart stop.

She stumbled over what she was saying as she stared at Natsume who had no trademark smirks or scowls on - just Natsume and then suddenly, she started to babble.

"Oh did you see Hotaru-chan and Misaki-chan? They looked absolutely beautiful in their gowns. I feel-"

Natsume, still looking stunned to the core by his husky admission, blinked at her, and then scowled. "Did you hear what I just said, woman? I _love_ you."

"How can I know that you're not just saying that?" she asked weakly, her heart still beating madly.

Natsume looked furious. "God, I just said it _twice._"

"I think Hotaru and the others are-"

Natsume caught her shoulders and pulled her back possessively. He used one hand to tilt her chin up, peered as coolly as he was able into her eyes, and said firmly, "I. Love. You."

One of her eyes twitched, and then she dropped her head against his chest and sobbed out loud.

"Oh, for the love of God, are you _crying_?" He sent a look heavenward, and then gave her back an awkward pat.

"I love you, too, Natsume-kun! Oh, I just can't believe you finally said it, and you mean it, I could see it in your eyes, and you're so beautiful and'-" Mikan said happy tears brimming down her face as she wrapped her arms around him more tightly.

"Shut up, Mikan." Natsume said. He was starting to get annoyed as Mikan go on and on about how he had feelings after all.

"What?" came the annoyed and confused response. "What are you-"

"Just shut up." Were the last words that escaped his lips before he captured hers.

The End.

"**Ooh prom night, I wish that happened to me too. Wish this was not a waste of your time! I'll try to update the others soon too! Please review!"**

**-Sakura Diaries**


End file.
